This invention relates generally to actuators, and more particularly to a solenoid assembly that remotely actuates a mechanical device.
A solenoid is an electromagnet including a coil wrapped around a plunger. A solenoid converts electrical energy into mechanical energy. A magnetic field is generated by the flow of current through the coil. When current flows through the coil, a magnetic field is generated that moves a plunger inserted in the coil. Magnetism produced by the coil draws the plunger into the coil. Alternating current has positive and negative peak amplitudes. When alternating current is applied to a solenoid, the magnetic field produced is strongest at the positive and negative peaks of the sinusoidal signal. Solenoid force increases with an increase in coil current because as current increases, magnetism builds in the solenoid coil. When magnetism builds up in the coil, the plunger is moved within the coil.
Known solenoids include accessory packages which incorporate mechanical switches. These accessory packages are used for holding the solenoid in an actuated condition at reduced power consumption. In certain known configurations, the winding is tapped to provide a coil of reduced force and connected via a switch actuated by the plunger. Other known configurations include a solenoid mechanically strapped to a device electrically connected via long leads to a separate rectifier.
Solenoids are used in a wide variety of electrical applications requiring linear movement. Typical electrical applications range from household appliances, including washing machines and dishwashers, to automobiles and doorbell chimes. One known use of solenoids has been to operate Automatic Transfer Switches (ATS), which are primarily used in backup power systems. ATSs transfer an electrical load connected to one power source, e.g., a public utility, to an alternative power source in case of a power failure with the public utility.
Typically, solenoids are mounted to a frame with a strap or a plate, which after multiple connects and disconnects cause the strap to become crinkled and worn. In addition, known solenoids only operate at a specific voltage. Therefore, multiple solenoids rated at various voltages are required to cover a voltage range.
It would be desirable to have a solenoid electrically connected to an accessory package, e.g., a module, with an attachment to mount the solenoid to a frame. Further, it would bc desirable if the module provided transient voltage protection. Also, it would be desirable if the module enabled the solenoid to operate at various voltages. Lastly, it would be desirable if the module interfaced to the Internet to communicate solenoid status or accept activation commands.